1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone generation control system and a musical tone generation control method that generate desired musical tones according to the position of a listener who is listening to musical tones, as well as a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 20 is a view showing the construction of a conventional musical tone generating apparatus 100.
The musical tone generating apparatus 100 is comprised of an operating element group 105 composed of a plurality of operating elements 105a, a tone generator 110 that generates a musical tone signal according to the operation of each operating element 105a by reading out musical composition data or the like stored in a memory, not shown, under the control of a controller, not shown, and like signals, a signal processing section 120 that subjects the musical tone signal supplied from the tone generator 110 to predetermined filtering and other processing, an amplifier 130 that amplifies the musical tone signal outputted from the signal processing section 120, and a speaker 140 that outputs the musical tone signal amplified by the amplifier 130 as musical tones.
While listening to a desired piece of music by means of the musical tone generating apparatus 100, the user changes the position, direction, and the like of the speaker 140 or adjusts the volume of musical tones outputted from the speaker 140 if the music outputted from the speaker 140 cannot be clearly listened to (i.e. the sound field is not suitable).
Further, when a plurality of users play a desired musical composition by operating the respective operating elements 105a (i.e. session), each user checks whether musical tones of a part assigned to him/her are correctly sounded or not by carefully listening to the musical tones outputted from the speaker 140, for example.
If the user (hereinafter referred to as “the listener”), however, moves while listening to a desired piece of music by means of the musical tone generating apparatus 100, he/she has to change the position and direction of the speaker 140 again or to readjust the volume or the like of musical tones outputted from the speaker 140, so as to listen to the piece of music in the optimum sound field.
Further, when a plurality of users play a desired musical composition by operating the respective operating elements 105a, each user (hereinafter refereed to as “player”) cannot easily discriminate musical tones of a part assigned to him/her among musical tones of a plurality of parts outputted from the speaker 140, and therefore cannot satisfactorily perform a session.